Bambina
Summary "Monkey King" Bambina is a Kintamandrill, one of the Eight Kings of the Gourmet world, who rules Area 7 with a chaotic and carefree attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B |''' 5-B''' Name: Bambina, epithet "Monkey King" or "Problem Child of the Eight Kings" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kintamandrill Destructive Capacity: Planet Level via powerscaling (is at the top of the Enbu order)' '| Planet Level (Is capable of obliterating parts of his own tail) Range: Tens of Kilometers (Cut through a mountain with its tail alone) | Multi-Planetary (created a destructive shockwave that destroyed orbiting meteors and satellites and went through multiple planetary diameters) Speed: At least Relativistic+ | FTL '(Casually evaded half a dozen of Coco's mold spears at point blank range, which travel at almost Lightspeed) '''Lifting Strength: Class T+ '(Consecutively throws 100G mountains at Mach 1 around the planet with no loss of speed in the projectile) '''Striking Power: Class XJ (As Bambina, being the top of the Enbu order, he is able to completely wreck planetoid sized continents) | Class XJ Durability: Planet Level (survived a full power assault from the 4HK with little damage) | ' Planet Level' (Tanked a strike from Toriko, Sunny, Zebra and Coco, all with their power quadrupled) Stamina: Incredibly high; natural habitat is a mountain which creates a force between 10 and 100G with an Atmosphere of 0% Oxygen, making natural breathing impossible. Standard Equipment: 'None '''Intelligence: '''Instinctively aware of major changes in the world but chooses to ignore events. Intelligent enough to create a complex hierarchy for it's subjects and create Enbu, but possibly naive of how it's immense power can harm others. '''Powers and Abilities: Monkey Martial Art '''or 'Enbu Weakness: Unknown Feats: SPOILERS: '''Consistently throws Mountains around the planet at Mach 1, established the rigid hierarchy of the Monkey races of Area 7, has a Capture Level of 6000, said to be stronger than the Horse King Heracles, seemingly annihilated three of the Four Heavenly Kings as well as one NITRO in the literal blink of an eye, testicles are the source of Acacia's Soup Course, PAIR. Sleeps in the Thermosphere 90-500 km above the planet surface | Punched and destroyed the peak of 100G Mountain. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: (The following are not necessarily 'attacks', but given the sheer power and strength of Bambina, they can be referred to as 'attacks' due to their unintended effects on his targets.) Acchi Muite Hoi: A game where Bambina and his opponent play rock-paper-scissors, then the winner points in the direction where they think the opponent is going to look. The blast from Bambina pointing causes the opponent's head to spin around several dozen times before it tears off. Hiza Kakkun: '''A game where Bambina kicks his knees into the back of the opponent's knees to knock them off balance. The blast from Bambina's knees causes the opponent's lower legs to be ripped from their body. '''Arm Wrestling: A game where Bambina grasps an opponent's arm and attempts to overpower their grip. The strength of Bambina causes his opponent's arm to be ripped off their body. Sneeze: 'Bambina sneezes. The force is strong enough to devastate all landscape within eye-shot. '''Anger / Killing Intent: '''After hiding for an entire day in a game of Hide and Seek and realizing no one was seeking, Bambina let out an aura of anger for less than a second. This aura was powerful enough to make the lives of three characters flash before their eyes and paralyze them in terror. ''Bell of the Pair': '''Bambina's testicles release a sound that fully recovers a person's stamina and provides nutrients for an entire continent. '''SPOILERS AHEAD: True Form: After a Choreographed attack from the Four Heavenly Kings, Bambina's outer skin was blown from his body, revealing his true form. Immediately after this form was revealed, the entire planet felt a form of apprehension that influenced them to eat their favorite foods in preparation to face coming events without regret. This form gives the addition of a pair of sails between the wrists and ankles, similar to a flying squirrel. Force Suppression: 'Placing a hand on the spot where Toriko dealt an Infinite Kugi Punch, the force of the punch dissipated to nothing in only a few seconds. '''Tail Swing Shockwave: '''The Monkey King casually swings his tail at relativistic speeds, sending a shockwave of pressure out powerful and fast enough to reach orbit, bifurcating several satellites and floating meteors orbiting the planet. Later on, he added a layer of hardened skin to the end of his tail to swat away an enraged Blue Nitro. "'Monkey Dance": 'A very complicated dance set to a style similar to Martial Arts Kata with at least 1000 moves involved. Not all the steps are known due to missing instructions, but the whole dance is performed in only 10 seconds at a speed of 10 steps per 0.1 seconds. The feat is so straining that all Four Heavenly Kings had to unite all 240 Trillion cells in their bodies using ENBU to keep up. Bambina grew happier the further the dance went and was enraged when the missing final step wasn't performed. When the final 'Kiss' step was performed (by accident when Toriko bit Bambina's lip), the end result gave the participants a chance to interact with people who have passed on to the afterlife for a few minutes. '''Flexibility: '''The Monkey King is very flexible, able to bend his neck backwards past 90 degrees and bend his arms backwards to grasp foes behind him. '''Allergenic Resistance: '''Able to partially resist the Pollen of the natural 'Sandoriko '''flower, possibly using ENBU. While the Four Heavenly Kings were streaming liquids from their bodies at a very high rate due to the allergic reaction, effectively immobilizing them, Bambina's liquid loss was limited to a relatively small stream of tears, nasal mucus and drool whilst still maintaining mobility. '''Appetite Energy: '''Fires a blast of Appetite Energy from his mouth powerful enough to both blast a Blue Nitro out of view and destroy the end of his hardened tail. The shockwave can be seen from miles away. '''Kintounko: '''Creates a camping monster out of it's fecal matter (highly suggested but unconfirmed, may possibly be made from gaseous emissions given the source and amount produced) which can travel at incredibly high speeds despite the bad smell. The process seemingly reverts Bambina back into his contained from. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Contained Form '''| True Form''' Category:Toriko Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Primates Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters